Family
by torishly
Summary: The word "family" has a flexible definition.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**  
****Authors note:** Not sure if this is a one-shot, or a drabble on steroids. Either way its the longest one chapter fic I've ever written. :)

* * *

**Family**

The picture frame was definitely tacky.  
Certainly not something she would have picked out for herself.

The wood was painted blue, enhanced with awful plastic little gem stones,  
glued on and assembled to spell out the words "Our Family".  
This was punctuated with an annoyingly cheerful, annoyingly bright, smiley face.

It looked like something a kindergartener with mediocre art skills put together.

Her mother had discovered it at a thrift store, called it "cute", and despite Kagomes insistent protests, went right ahead and bought it anyway.

The offending object was currently sitting in front of her, its smug little smiley face grinning in triumph.

Resigning herself to her fate, she proceeded to take out a photo album, and flipping quickly through the pages,  
began to search for a recent picture suitable for the monstrosity.

She finally stopped at a page that held two equally sized photos.  
They both looked recent enough.

**Kagomes birthday 08 - 09**

Written in black sharpie, and underlined at the top of the page.

She immediately recognized the one to the left.

It was taken nearly two years ago, fittingly enough, on her 15th birthday, before she even fell down the well.

"_Before I met Inuyasha, and my life went Looney Toons…_" she thought aloud, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

In the picture, she was sitting next to Souta and laughing hysterically, while Souta was wearing his serving of ice cream cake all over his face, mouth wide open in shock. Mama was in the background, with a calm, slightly amused expression, and reaching over the plates with a handful of paper towels. Buyu was caught mid-jump, startled and leaping away from the table, trying to avoid the ice cream that had previously been launched by Kagome at Soutas head, and a pinkish blur was in the corner, where Gramps had accidentally gotten his middle finger on the lens.

Looking back, she couldn't really remember the reason _why_ she had thrown the slice in the first place,

something to do with Souta mocking her about not having a boyfriend…

but she could clearly remember Soutas' retaliation, and both of them ending up having to sanitize the kitchen of all ice cream cake debris afterwards.

_That had been a good day…_

Sure her family might be slightly off balance, but these were the people who were there for her.  
Everyday.  
Through thick and thin.  
Always beside her, making her laugh, and supporting her.  
This was her family and she loved them.

Smiling to herself, she was just about to peel off that photo, when the one next to it caught her eye.

This one was a little more recent, taken only last year, on her 16th birthday.

She hadn't been home a lot then, and had spent her sweet sixteen in the feudal era.

They were having a resting day, and Kagome having brought her camera, had asked for a snapshot of the entire group.  
After everyone was done peering at the futuristic piece of technology in awe, she lined them all up so everyone could fit in the shot.

Of course it took a bit more time with Inuyasha.

He had simply _not _wanted to be in her stupid "pitch-chure" and refused to vacate his tree.  
It had taken her several bowls of promised ramen and a few "sit" threats to finally get him, reluctant and muttering curses, posed and standing to the right of Miroku.

Now, looking back at his photographed depiction,  
he looked so much like child who had not gotten his way that it was downright hilarious.  
Refusing to look at the camera, and pouting at the ground, he was the exact opposite of Miroku.  
He, on the other hand, had on an easy-going grin and his left arm wrapped dangerously around Sangos waist, who in turn, was watching that arm with a look that foretold murder.  
Kaede was standing up front, rolling her good eye at their antics, while Shippou, perched on her shoulder, was the only one out of them all who was actually smiling at the camera.

__

That had also been a good day…

Looking at the image and affectionately running the tip of her finger over Inuyashas sullen features, she finally set down the photo album, and picked up the blue frame.

Taking in the carefully arranged stones, she mulled over the words....

our family.

_Family, huh?_

_What makes a family?_

_Does a family have to be related?_

_Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede…they've all supported me through every battle, every single obstacle.__  
__When a demon was coming up on me from behind,__  
__Shippou would always scream my name, and then Inuyasha would be right there, slicing it apart with tetsuaiga, or Miroku would open up his wind tunnel, or Sango would use her hiraikotsu, all just to protect me.__They protect me because they love me. And I protect them because I love them too.__  
__We all defend and look out for one another because we all love each other.__  
__Just like a family… _

She peered at the two photographs for a few more seconds, comparing them in her mind, and then slowly, peeled one off the paper, so the old tape wouldn't put a tear through the laminated Polaroid.

Unhinging the back of the frame, she secured the picture inside, and then closed it by pushing down the four, little metal tabs.

Looking at her handiwork with satisfaction,  
she carefully stood the frame up on the small circular table next to her bed,

so that she could always see her _other_ family, even if they were 500 years away.

* * *

**A/N: **Inspired by a health class word prompt. I **might **do an Inuyasha-centric next chapter for a follow up. Maybe.


End file.
